mercuryrisingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Simon Lynch
The Adventures of Simon Lynch, often abbreviated AoSL, is a novel series written primarily for grade/middle school-age kids. It follows Simon Lynch (and on occasion his older brother Peter) as he investigates various mysteries, debunking many ghost legends along the way. Simon even teams up with the Aldens from the Boxcar Children on occasion, lending AoSL its nickname of a "...Boxcar Children-like series." The novels #1. Simon’s Perfect Puzzle Ten year-old Simon Lynch lost his parents to a tragedy a year ago and now lives with Art Jeffries, an FBI agent and his foster father. But now Simon must unravel a mystery whose clues are wrapped inside the one thing the young genius knows all too well... #2. Simon and the Ghost Simon’s former home is over one-hundred years old, and many rumors surround its distant past, including stories of ghosts. Simon, however, doesn’t believe in such things and returns with Art to gather his personal belongings. But, while doing so, mysterious things begin to occur, such as unexplained noises, a moaning voice, and whole piles of boxes vanishing. Is someone trying to drive Simon from his old home, or are more sinister forces at work? #3. Simon and the Stranger Simon is training for a race at school when he falls and sprains an ankle just as he feels as if he’s being watched. He begins to suspect that someone is conspiring to rob him of his chance of winning the race and begins investigating, still feeling as if someone is watching him... #4. Scared Away Peter, Simon’s fourteen year-old brother, has come to live with him and Art, and he’s even got a job delivering newspapers in the town of Aurora, just outside Chicago. But, when Peter is hurt in a crash with a hit and run car and his papers turn up either missing or mutilated, Simon readily agrees to help his brother figure out why his route is being targeted... #5. Clue In Silverbrook While vacationing with Art at the lakeside town of Silverbrook, Washington, Simon discovers a series of clues that lead into the town’s distant past, and a secret that will rock his world... #6. The Go-For Kid Simon meets Kyle Jameson, a twelve year-old go-for boy, who runs various errands for his many employers. But, when one of the boy’s deliveries turns up missing and he is blamed for it, Simon agrees to help him, and find out who would want to sabotage his work... #7. The Flashing Lights One night, Simon goes to sleep as usual, but a sudden series of flashing lights high in the sky outside awakens and unnerves him so much he doesn’t sleep at all that night. Now, he must unravel the truth as to what those mystery lights were, and is it an otherworldly UFO, or is it some elaborate hoax? #8. Simon’s Older Family Family histories can sometimes be shrouded in mystery, and Simon’s is no exception. While searching through belongings from their old house, Peter finds a photo of himself as a baby, with their parents, and a strange red-headed girl, someone who may very well be he and Simon's long lost sister... #9. Dog On The Pier On a cold fall day while fishing at a Chicago lakefront pier, Simon finds a stray and neglected dog, which he plans to adopt. But, when papers for the adoption are lost and the dog is found further abused at the shelter, Simon begins to suspect that someone wants the dog at any cost and realizes he must stop them. #10. The Bahamas Puzzle Vacationing with Art and Peter in the Bahamas, a mystery is delivered into Simon’s lap, but one that even he is stumped on how to solve, and with a raging hurricane bearing down on the islands, he is running out of time... #11. SL-BC Super Mystery 1 – Simon Meets the Boxcar Children When a priceless vault at a Chicago bank is robbed, and night managers at the Sears Tower go missing, no one can find a connection between the two, so Simon teams up with the famous Alden children, who always have had a knack for solving crimes. The combined team delves into the mystery and just as it seems all is lost, six year-old Benny Alden finds a clue that could finally unravel this super mystery... #12. Trail in the Maize #13. Incident at Clearwater #14. Someone's Here #15. The Mystery of Rock Hollow #16. Missing Persons #17. SL-BC Super Mystery 2 – The Connecticut Plot A series of hit-and-run shooting attacks against the local car dealership in Greenfield, Connecticut has even the famous young Alden children, renowned for their detective skills, stumped, since no connection can be found to link the attacks together. However, a day after the third attack, someone arrives in Greenfield to help them piece together this unique puzzle: the one person whose skills outmatch even those of the Aldens – Simon Lynch. With Simon’s help, the Aldens make significant headway in the case, but when the local police inform them to not pursue it any further, Simon is forced to tell the Aldens a secret he was never supposed to tell, a secret that could very well explain the entire mystery... #18. #19. Simon and the Sacred Ground #20. #21. #22. #23. SL-BC Super Mystery 3 – Airborne Category:Mercury Rising Continuity Category:The Adventures of Simon Lynch Category:Books (Juvenile) Category:Books